camp_halfblood_the_realms_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Kim
Jacob Kim is a son of Erebus.to character's profile on the forum) (Char's first name)'s Biography, Demigod Creator, post (post number). Personality When Jacob isn’t the kind, caring, honest, and humble guy he usually is. He is one of the most Sadistic, most Fucked up people around. He is usually a very nice guy who will always try and stick up for those he cares about. But when he is angry, his personality does an almost complete 180. He will still stick up for the people he cares about, but the person he is mad at will feel the ultimate pressure, and the ultimate hate from Jacob. Story Jacob was born on February 18th 2000, When his mother had found out that both of her children would be half deity, she had immediately started looking for ways of getting the materials for weapons that would be able to kill the various monsters that came with the territory. She had a friend who was actually an adult roman demigod, he had been the one to teach her about all things mythology. The only family he had known was his mom, and grandfather (His mom’s side of course). They were both pretty strict with him, but he had always known that they loved him. Due to him being raised this way, and being raised with manners, he was always respectful to his elders, unless of course, they lost his respect. He would respect anyone as long as they proved themselves worthy. The people who were stronger than him but treated him like dirt? Nope, they didn’t deserve anybody’s respect. People who were weaker than him but treated everybody fairly? These people deserved respect. How about weaklings who treated people like dirt? Nope, they would get their ass’s kicked. The people he respected most of all were the ones who worked hard to get their power. He had all but forgotten about his brother over the time of his life but he always felt as if something or someone was missing. Throughout his time as a child he had never stopped studying. Being in an Asian Jewish family, there were always high expectations for him, be the best at math, be the best political mind in the class, be the best this and that, it was pretty overwhelming. By the time he was 5, his mom had him reading at a college level. She had also taught him algebra and physics, and was getting started on pre-cal. Even though he was very smart, and able to do some basic martial arts, he was always pushed to do more. He had learned to be fluent in 3 different languages (Korean, English, and Hebrew) but he was raised to speak in Korean so he has a heavy Korean accent. When he turned 6, he was given his weapons, and he started learning how to use them. He started with learning how to shoot a straight arrow. This had taken him quite a while and his grandfather had gotten rather mad at him a few times, and had taken a bamboo sword to the back of his knees. Jacob learned quickly that he needed to do well if he didn’t want to have walking problems. This happens to be one reason that Jacob always carries a bamboo sword with him, either in shadows or in his trench coat. When he turned 7, he started learning how to use his dual swords. He was taught how to fight with both swords facing forward, both swords facing backwards, the right sword facing forwards and the left facing backwards, and vice versa. He had also learned about who his father was, but his mother had only known because Erebus had told her, she hadn’t taken it very well since they had just finished… to keep it SFW, i’mma say that they had just finished starting the production of Jacob. At the age of 8, his mom had showed him how to survive on his own, she let him know about how the weapons had been special, and that they were made of Stygian Iron, one of the metals known to be able to kill the monsters of his world. She hadn’t told him but she had been diagnosed with brain cancer, and the tumor was too close to her brain stem to not be fatal. She had given him enough food to last him a month, and also a few hundred dollars that would last him about a year afterwards. His grandfather was very much against this and kept insisting that he take care of Jacob, but sadly both Jacob and his Mom agreed that he had to go out on his own. His grandfather begrudgingly agreed to it but told him that if he needed help, Jacob could always come to him. With that, he had left home and had started his journey around the US, and possibly the world. He wasn’t quite sure, but one thing he knew was that he wasn’t going to stay in minnesota for very long. At this point in time, none of his powers had manifested, and monsters hadn’t realized that he was a son of a deity. The year was now 2010 and Jacob was now 10, he had been completely on his own now, the money had run out and so had the food. He was seriously considering going to his grandfather, but he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t just give up on the world and give in to the man. So he decided to keep on a living on his own. When he was 11 he had decided that the world was a terrible place, he had been kicked, stepped on, bitten, and even almost raped. The guy had candy, how was he supposed to know that he had leather straps in his van… at least that candy guy wasn’t into weird symbols appearing over someone’s head, and the part about the dark fog rolling over him? Yeah nope! He was YEETED right on out of there. Jacob had been very confused when that had happened because he didn’t know what was happening, but what he did know was that he felt different… more powerful… more dangerous…. More…. Actually, he was very hungry, why did he just now realize that?? Ohhhh wait… he had had candy, of course he was hungry! So he walked over to a cabbage stand and took some cabbages… the guy yelled something like “my cabbages!!!!” Before the stand mysteriously exploded, but Jacob took the cabbages he took and ran away. He was 11 and a half when he realized he had a special power, the power of flight… the first thing he got were his wings… but he didn’t know how to fly yet… On his 12th birthday he had gone to his grandfather, he had had enough with trying to live on his own, trying to learn about his powers on his own, he had had enough with trying to be a grown up, he needed someone. By this time he had flown around the US, and back again. His grandfather welcomed him with open arms and immediately resumed his training. When Jacob was 13, he had been enrolled in Hockey, and had played a total of 3 games against his brother, he was now a brown belt in kung fu and was getting stronger everyday. On Jacob’s 14th birthday his grandfather had passed away, and he had once again been left on his own… his grandfather had left him 1k dollars, and enough canned food to last a couple years. This time, Jacob was gonna be smart with his money. The first thing Jacob bought was, of course, a trench coat. It had been pretty big for him at the time, but he would grow into it. The second thing he bought was a book satchel (THAT IS STILL NOT A PURSE) and now he had about 700 dollars left, he was doing very well with his money if you couldn’t tell (Hey, that rhymes! He could be an Apollo kid!) but now that he had spent so much money, he decided it was time to get a job. The first place he went for work was a mcdonalds in tennessee… that didn’t work out well, he had blown up the deep fryer on his first day, and had to run…. He decided that he had had enough of the United States, for him, the US was the worst place on the face of the planet, he decided to go Abroad, to places with open borders, to places that were free, to places that weren’t the US. He realized his mistake when he got to Egypt, it was hot, it was mean, there were people killing each other everywhere, the police weren’t doing anything, and these weird people with what looked like boomerangs and rods kept on shooting stuff at him, Egypt didn’t like him very much. (little did he know, that the Egyptians that were shooting things at him were magicians of the first nome, and they had though he was a godling. Technically he was, but not in the same aspect.) He then made his way to israel… he thought that since he was a jew, and since he spoke hebrew everything would be ok! That’s a rational thought, right? Nope! Israel’s borders were tighter than america’s, but he had seen why. Left and right there were people screaming at each other, people fighting, it was terrible! So he decided to keep on moving. When he got to Africa, he had seen a lot of the world, the only places he couldn’t seem to go were Greece and Rome, he didn’t know why but something kept on telling him that that was a bad idea, that if he went there, then there would be no turning back. Africa seemed ok though, he would be able to live on his own, have no rules to follow, no rent, no problems… LIES, there were many problems, for one, he couldn’t seem to find any water, secondly, he couldn’t seem to find any shade. Plus it was too warm for him, he needed someplace nice and cool. This was when he made his way to Antartica, mainly for the pengu’s. Jacob made it to antartica, by now he was 15, but he didn’t like it. Those Pengu’s he was talking about? They were mean as fuck, they would bite his hands, his face, his…. Well, a place that should not be bitten, especially since he wasn’t in to that kind of thing, but he decided to leave the pengu’s and the Antartica. By now, he had determined something… America was amazing, and he was an idiot for leaving. He decided to try again with the whole job thing, and try and have a good life. Timeskip to him being 17. He was now flying over camp halfblood, and was done with living on his own, he needed a break, and this place seemed good to him. Fatal Flaw His fatal flaw is holding grudges. He will hold a grudge even if it costs him his own life. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *'Reading: Despite being dyslexic, and ADHD, Jacob had always loved to read, from the day he could pick up a book, he would be reading it. And he would read it until he finishes it. ' *'Hockey: Jacob, unbeknownst to him, has started hockey around the same time as his brother, when he was 9, and has actually played him in a couple games, if they had been without the helmets they probably would've noticed the resemblance between the two of them.' *'Tai chi: throughout his martial arts career, Jacob has been doing tai chi, he has become a matter of tai chi and has mastered the art of redirection. Even though he mainly only learned from books, he was able to completely master this form of martial arts.' *'Kung Fu: Jacob had taken Kung Fu since he was 4, until he was 8. Even though he had only advanced to the brown belt (the 21st-ish rank, this is not an easy achievement) but he had continued practicing even after he was sent out onto the streets. His style of Kung Fu was known as Soo Wah (Fire Water( Kung Fu.' *'Hapkido: Jacob, while taking Tai Chi and Kung Fu, had been urged to practice other forms of martial arts as well. And since his form of Kung Fu had used some styles of Hapkido, he decided that that would be one of the Martial Arts styles he would learn. He learned how to do Hapkido during his last year in an actual class. He only knows the basics though.' *'Kendo: His mom had actually taught him how to do Kendo. One day when he was 3, he barely knew how to talk, but he still knew what he wanted to do. He kept on pestering his mom to teach him how to use a sword. So she got him a stick, and taught him how to hit. He would practice that one move for years before she actually taught him how to fight and how to use a sword, though that one technique had helped him a lot.' *'Microbrewing: This boio is not such an innocent boio, He has been around the block a few times, and he had learned how to microbrew at the ripe young age of 10. He had been on the streets for two years when a hobo decided to show him the works.' *'Getting drunk: This isn’t really a hobby, just his way of coping… at least he isn’t a smoker.' *'Sharpening his Weapons: He likes to sharpen his weapons so much, that when he is done sharpening them they would be able to cut straight through the air itself.' *'Caring for his possessions: He takes very good care of all of his possessions. Whenever his “admin” (as this server likes to call the writer’s) Isn’t typing, Jacob will most likely be caring for whatever he has on him, whether that be cleaning his Quiver, Polishing his weapons, or anything else like that.' *'Cooking: Jacob absolutely LOVES to cook, almost as much as he loves Baking. His favourite part about it is (if he is cooking for someone else) when the person takes their first bite and their eyes light up in delight. That’s how good his food is.' *'Baking: He loves to Bake as well, though it isn’t as much fun, since all the work is done before you put it in the oven. The smells of baking are still amazing to him though, have you ever smelled fresh baked cookies? MHMMMM, they are amazing!' 'With all these strengths, he still tries to find the time to be the best person he can be, he always tries to push down his Sadistic traits, and bring forward his caring ones.' Weaknesses ' He has many weaknesses, all of which could be potentially fatal to him. And most of which are like his brother’s. These include:' *He has a short temper at times *'At times, instead of letting his anger out right away, he will push down his anger.' *'He is extremely sarcastic' *'He will sometimes be very annoying' *'In a fight, he will over complicate things and try to analyze every possible move that his opponent might make, this could be counted as a strength, but it is also a major weakness, because in a fight he will assume someone is doing one thing, when they do a completely other thing.' *'His self confidence is completely gone, this is because his entire life he has been telling himself that he’s a piece of shit and that he amounts to nothing. Since he has done this, even when he tries to be himself, and convince himself that he is something, that he is worthy of being alive, he will snap at himself and get extremely angry, though he doesn’t realize that this is the reason why.' *'If someone comes to him with a problem, then he will feel like he needs to help them. Even if stress is weighing down on him, he will ignore it and help whoever came to him.' *'When he isn’t feeling himself, he can also be a sadist' Likes & Dislikes Likes * Reading * Water * Darkness * Fire * FIRE * FIRE * Lillian Dislikes * Bullies * Meanies * Asuna * Mikey? * Gaia * Loud Peoples Trivia * His bio took 4 days to write, and another 4 to get approved. * He is a Pyro at heart * He has soooooo many kinks, it's not even funny. * Fav Colour is Blue Reference List Navigation Abilities General Abilities= * ADHD: Like most demigods, he possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. * Combat Prowess: He is trained in Multiple arts of war. * Dyslexia: His brain is hardwired for Greek. * Fighting skills: He is an exceptional spearman and swordsman. *'Superhuman Strength ': He is the Child of a Primordial *'Superhuman Agility ': He is the Child of a Primordial *'Superhuman Durability ': He is the Child of a Primordial *'Superhuman Reflexes ':He is the Child of a Primordial *'Intimidation': He is the Child of a Primordial |-| Demigod Abilities= *'Wings': Children of Erebus have the ability to manifest wings of darkness and mist on their backs, these are not unlike those of children of Chaos, and Nyx, but they are almost the exact opposite of the wings of children of Aether. **'Night vision':Children of Erebus have the ability to see in complete darkness, and anything less dark than that. The limit is that Jacob cannot see intense light without his ability glasses on. **'Necromancy ': Children of Erebus have the ability to revive the dead, and communicate those beyond the grave. **'Erebokinesis:': Children of Erebus have a power known as Erebokinesis, which is not that much different from Umbrakinesis (shadow manipulation) in fact, it is almost exactly the same. **'Blackouts:': Children of Erebus are able to create a blackout that only they can see through, These blackouts will be so powerful that no light will be able to break it. **'Shadow Travel': Children of Erebus are able to travel throughout the shadows and appear at places a large distance away, it is much like teleporting, except it is specific to umbrakinetics. **'Shadow Clone(s)': Children of Erebus are able to create a shadow clone, or clones, that can help them with fighting. **'Darkness Weapons': Children of Erebus are able to create superior weapons out of shadows, and darkness. If jacob does this, than only he will be able to use it. Fear Aura: Children of Erebus have a fear aura superior to that of any other half deity being, these aura’s are able to scare Demigods, Demititans, and Monsters alike. Magical Items *'His dual swords' are the type that Prince zuko from Avatar the last Airbender uses, where they can come together to make a single blade, or split to make dual. These swords are made of Stygian Iron, and have the crest of Erebus in the blades of them. They are both 6’ long and work rather well for Jacob. *'His bow is a 6’6” long red elm wood bow' that was intricately carved by his mother's hands and he has kept then with him his whole life, he wouldn't dream of letting any of his weapons fall into someone else's hands.His quiver is a larger quiver than usual, while an average quiver can hold anywhere from 18 to 50 arrows, this one can hold 150. Only special arrows though, the arrows that his mother had made for him when he was very young. They are slender celestial bronze arrows that are very air resistant and sharp to the touch. In the front of the quicker, which will always show from the way he wears it, there is the crest of Erebus etched into the black leather. *'A Bamboo Sword': This sword is mainly used for training, and is made of strands of bamboo, loosely tied together to make a sword. If you are hit with this, no matter who you are, you will feel the sting. Magical Pets/Companions *Fen, The Pegasus that was owned by his brother, Di-Wha Kim (Desceased) but got passed on to him when Di was sacrificed to Gaia Relationships 'Family:' Di-Wha Kim (Deceased) {Brother} Sun-Wha Kim (Deceased) {Mother} Tai-Wha Kim (Deceased) {Grandfather} Ren-Young Kim (Deceased) {Grandmother} Erebus {Father} 'Friends' The world. except for the assholes, they aren't his friends. ETC: Lillian Grace {Girlfriend}